Dollmaker
"Guten Tag meine Kleine." "Ähm... Hallo..." "Sag, sind deine Eltern gut zu dir?" "J-ja..." "Das freut mich. Das freut mich wirklich sehr." Vor einigen Tagen traf ich einen Mann. Er war sehr freundlich... Warum konnten nicht alle Menschen so freundlich sein? Seufzend wälzte ich mich im Bett hin und her und dachte weiter an ihn. Wenn ich an sein Aussehen dachte.. ach, Sarah hatte vermutlich recht, er sah wirklich aus wie ein Pädophiler, mit seinem hellbraunem Mantel und dem Hut... Ich hatte gar nicht seine Augen sehen können, ob er mich wohl während unseres Gesprächs begafft hatte? Oder bildete ich mir das nur ein? Vielleicht war das ja auch nur ein Traum? Nein, Blödsinn... Ich lebte weiter wie gewohnt, dieser Mann verfolgte mich zwar in meinen Träumen, aber in echt sah ich ihn nie. Ach Mensch! Ich werde noch verrückt... "Eine 2? Nur eine 2? Wer denkst du sind wir?! Eine 2 ist nichts!" Zack, der dritte Schlag an diesem Tag. Ich sollte diesen Mann wirklich vergessen, schließlich hatte ich genug andere Probleme. Ich schaute schon gar nicht mehr auf, wagte es nicht etwas zu erwidern. Nein, es war nicht mein Vater der mich schlug. Sondern meine Mutter. "Du bist doch Dreck! Genau wie dein Vater! Trotz all meinem Geld und meiner Liebe, wagst du es mir so schlechte Noten nach Hause zu bringen?!" Ein kräftiger Faustschlag in den Magen. Ich krümmte mich. Meine Mutter war inzwischen gut geübt darin. "T-tut mir...leid..." Zitternd kamen mir diese Worte über die Lippen. Ein weiterer folgte, direkt in mein Gesicht. "Du entschuldigst dich?! Denkst du, damit ist es getan?! Los! Geh lernen! Und danach putz das Haus, jemand hat in der Küche Rotwein verschüttet. Leider ''muss ich nun zu einem Meeting. Aber denke nicht, dass wir fertig sind, junge Dame!", zischte die Hure, die sich Mutter nannte, angewidert, nahm ihre teure Handtasche und stöckelte davon. Ich hasste sie. Ich hasste sie abgrundtief... Doch ich wehrte mich nicht, nein, konnte es nicht. Bitte... weckt mich aus diesem Alptraum... Ich schrubbte seid Stunden. Der Fleck war in den marmornen Naturstein eingezogen, ich hatte es schon mit Bleiche versucht, doch die hatte nicht alles entfernt. Meine Finger schmerzten, neben mir lag mein Englischbuch, ich musste lernen, die Englischarbeit durfte ich nicht verhauen... Sonst würde Mutter mich wieder hauen. Innerlich lachte ich leise über diesen schlechten Wortwitz, doch es war ein bitteres, kaltes Lachen. "Du hast gelogen." Ich fuhr zusammen. Vor Schreck kippte ich den Wassereimer um, zitterte, war nicht fähig mich zu bewegen. "Du sagtest, du würdest gut behandelt, doch was ich sehe trübt dieses Bild." Das konnte doch nicht... Ich wagte es nicht mich umzudrehen... aber, dass war doch die Stimme dieses komischen Pädophilen! War er hier eingebrochen? Oh scheiße... War er etwa ein Psychopath? Ein Killer? Hatte er sein nächstes Opfer auserkoren? Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib... "Na na, beruhige dich doch, kein Grund zur Sorge, bald ist alles vorbei. Ich bin dein Erlöser." Er würde mich töten... Ich wusste es, ich wusste es einfach... Oh hätte ich doch nie mit ihm geredet... "Magst du Puppen?" Ich erstarrte. Selbst das Zittern meines Körpers verebbte. Puppen? Was sollte diese Frage? Ich verstand nicht... "J-ja... eigentlich schon.", antwortete ich schlicht, hoffend keinen Fehler begannen zu haben. "Das freut mich. Weißt du, sie brauchen viel Liebe. Wie echte Kinder auch." Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus und drehte mich rasch um, doch da war keiner. Nur ich war hier. Alle Türen und Fenster waren verschlossen. Ich war ganz allein. Halluzinierte ich etwa? Oh nein... ich wurde wirklich wahnsinnig... ''Ich bin dein Erlöser Ein kalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken hinunter. Was hatte er damit gemeint? Wovon wollte er mich erlösen? Ich hatte gedacht, er würde mich umbringen... aber wenn er mich nicht von meinem Leben erlösen würde, wovon dann? Mein Blick glitt durch den Raum und blieb an einem Familienfoto von mir und meiner verhassten Mutter hängen. Eine düstere Vorahnung beschlich mich. Es war wieder Nacht, doch ich konnte nicht schlafen, wälzte mich wieder hin und her, rieb meine blauen Flecken, verkroch mich unter meiner Bettdecke. Diese Begegnung, wenn es denn eine war, ich konnte sie nicht vergessen. Wurde ich nun verrückt? Packte mich der Wahnsinn? Und wenn es real war... ich begann zu zittern... wenn ich mit meinem Verdacht richtig lag... Ein Schrei zerriss meine Gedanken. Er war hier, er war real, ich war nicht verrückt... Kerzengerade richtete ich mich im Bett auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Würde er mich auch erwischen wollen? Verstecken würde nichts bringen... ich musste fliehen. Rasch stand ich auf, mein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, realisierte jeden noch so kleinen Schatten. Schneller, du musst ins Erdgeschoss, pass auf wo du hin trittst. Die Schreie wurden lauter, etwas zerbrach, Metall traf klirrend auf harten Marmor. Ich spürte meinen Herzschlag, hörte ihn in meinen Ohren dröhnen, spürte das Adrenalin, atmete schnell. "Lass mich!", hörte ich sie schreien. Ich hastete die Treppen hinab, hoffte durch die Terrassentür verschwinden zu können, doch ich hatte mich getäuscht. Wie ich die letzte Stufe hinabstieg, sah ich sie. Sie sah auch mich, rannte auf mich zu. In ihren Augen lag Angst, ihr blond gefärbtes Haar war von Blut verklebt und einer ihrer Arme war in eine Position gedreht, die nicht gesund aussah. "Hilf mir!" Sie weinte, ich war wie versteinert, konnte sie nur anstarren. Da ragte der Hüne hinter ihr auf. Er trug wieder den hellbraunen, langen Mantel, jedoch war dieser nun Blut befleckt. Seinen Hut hatte er tief in sein Gesicht gezogen, die eine Hand hielt er im Nacken, mit der anderen schwang er gemütlich eine bereits blutige Holzfälleraxt, an der sicherlich nicht nur das Blut meiner Mutter klebte. "Warum so verschreckt meine Kleine? Ich sagte doch, ich bin dein Erlöser!" Meine Mutter schrie, als die Axt ihren Oberschenkel traf und ihr Knochen zerbarst. Das passierte nicht, das war nicht real. Das konnte nicht real sein. Und warum... warum beschlich mich bei dem Anblick meiner leidenden Mutter so eine innere Ruhe? Ich fühlte nichts, keine Freude, kein Leid. Starr stand ich an der Wand, atmete schnell, betrachtete das grausige Schauspiel das sich mir bot. Nachdem er scheinbar mit ihr fertig war, dachte ich schon sie wäre tot, doch sie regte sich noch. Der Unbekannte legte seine Axt zur Seite und schritt auf sie zu. "Schau mir in die Augen, wenn du stirbst. Ich will es sehen." Ein grausiger Schauer überkam mich, mein Denken war wie ausgeschaltet, ein gellender Schrei blieb mir in der Kehle stecken, als er seinen Hut abnahm. Seine Augen, wo waren seine Augen?! Leere, blutunterlaufene Augenhöhlen und ein schelmisches Grinsen zierten das markante, vernarbte Gesicht des Hünen. Auch Mutter war nicht mehr fähig ihren Blick abzuwenden, auch wenn sie im Todeskampf war, wagte sie es nicht mehr wegzuschauen. Mutter spuckte Blut. Kräftige Hustenkrämpfe packten sie, in denen sie abwechselnd nach Luft rang und Blut spuckte. Bis sie schlussendlich erstarrte und sich nicht mehr regte. Sie war tot. Keine einzige Träne verließ meine Augen, kein Laut kam mir über die Lippen. War nun ich dran? Er erhob sich, setzte seinen Hut wieder auf, zog ihn tief in sein Gesicht. Er näherte sich mir. Ich kniff verängstigt die Augen zusammen, legte den Kopf zur Seite, krallte mich förmlich in die Wand. Ich hörte seine schweren Schritte auf dem kalten Stein, hörte es rascheln, registrierte innerlich den Schatten der sich über mich legte. Sollte es so mit mir enden? Ein Gegenstand drückte gegen meine Brust. Ich stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, welcher jedoch vergebens war. Es war kein Messer, keine Klinge, sondern ein größerer, fester Gegenstand. "Nimm sie, sie wird über dich wachen." Ein Zittern durchfuhr mich, als ich tat wie er mir befahl und zögerlich nach dem Gegenstand griff. Mehrere Lagen Stoff, weiche Locken... Ungläubig blickte ich auf den Gegenstand in meinen Händen und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Ich hielt eine hölzerne Puppe in meinen Händen. Rasch suchte mein Blick nach ihm. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, nahm gerade seine Axt von dem eleganten Wohnzimmertisch. "W-warum?", kam es mir zitternd über die Lippen. Er verharrte in seiner Bewegung, wandte seinen Kopf halb zu mir. "Ich liebe Kinder. Es erzürnt mich, sie leiden zu sehen. Das erinnert mich an... mich." Dieses schiefe Grinsen schlich sich wieder auf seine Züge... "Also sei ein besseres Beispiel. Sonst werde ich dich vielleicht auch noch holen." Mit diesen Worten ging er. Ich sackte zusammen. Ich rief die Polizei, verriet ihnen jedoch keine Details über den Mörder, behauptete mich nicht erinnern zu können. Denn er hatte Recht gehabt. Er war mein Erlöser, und nun wartete ein besseres Leben auf mich. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Kreaturen